Good Fathers
by JustAnotherIndividual
Summary: Soichiro Yagami brings comfort to L on the day of Watari's Funeral. Father/Son relationship.
1. Roses

-Roses-

The bagpipes droned on in the back of his head as he closed his eyes, a wind picking up across the green grassy field and blowing the long emerald strands in a wave all around him. Amazing Grace..it had been one of Watari's favourite songs.

He swallowed harshly, feeling his throat begin to close and behind his eyes burn..he needed everything to be perfect though. No one was wearing all black, even those who chose to wear black had atleast a white button-up shirt or a colorful bracelet. Something that made sure their entire being was not black.

His coffin was a dark, oak. The inside a dark purple velvet, his favourite color. He always said it calmed him to see purple, and even though he knew well that he would never see that old man again, it comforted him to think that he was smothered in his favourite colour..

A beautiful grassy graveyard, the exact plot he wanted next to his mother and father.

And finally a plethora of bright red roses. These were not his favourite flowers, but...

Everything had to be perfect for him. For Watari and he had made sure of that because to him...to _L, _Watari had been his father..

He pinched the stems of the white daises..._those _had been Watari's favourite flower. And how ironic it was that they were the flower of death.

He swallowed again as he felt the eyes upon him in the cold breeze of a winter's afternoon. Even though this was a time for Watari..for everyone to look at Watari..for the attention to be diverted from himself..everyone still looked on at him, waiting for him to crack.

They all figured this would be the time for him to crack beneath the pressure. They _knew _that Watari had a sort of secret favouritism to L because he saw him as his son and L had secretly gotten a liking to Watari as well as a Father. Yes, they knew this very well..

L let his eyes wander across the crowd. He stood right in line with the other Wammy children because now, to be honest, he couldn't himself as anything different than them...at this moment, without Watari, he was lost..

Who was he? Where was his place? Why was he here? Without Watari..life was...meaningless...

No, he had to snap out of this before he had to go up and speak. He had to to get out of this confused state or he knew that he was make a fool of himself. He closed his eyes and took a breath, deeply breathing as he stood patiently for the song to end. Watari requested of him to make sure the song was played three time before he was put to rest.

He wanted his funeral in a certain order which he had told him one day when they were all alone inside the apartment before the Task Force came to be, but shortly after he had begun to take an interest in the Kira case. It was quite random and L would even admit that it disturbed him a bit to hear the man speak in such a way about his own death, but he sat and listened. He could never deny a man's last request.

He wanted the song to play right before the speeches were made; and there he noted that he wanted L to do one even though L had already planned on doing one anyway, which he did make sure to point out to the elderly man. Next, he wanted everyone to view his body and the bagpipes to play the same song again. Then after that, he wanted his body to be lowered in. And again, the song to be played just before everyone left.

The reasoning behind this exact order of events he would never know and had never asked.

He felt his heart leap and his head spin slightly when he finally heard those words he had been waiting for hit his ears.

He walked by the Task Force who had been invited there by none other than himself, he couldn't _not _invite them. They had known him for quite some time by then and to simply not invite them would be quite cruel in his opinion. Some of them had taken quite the liking to him.

L couldn't imagine not being invited so he decided it was unfair and unjust not to invite them. In this one instance he actually thought through the phrase, Treat others how you would want to be treated and acted upon this.

"Now, Rue Ryuzaki will be delivering a prepared a word on Quillish Wammy's behalf."

L bit his bottom lip, feeling his mouth go dry but walked up anyway Daisies still in hand beside him. Cursing lightly beneath his breath over the request from Watari to wear a suit to his funeral. Watari said he had never gotten to see him wear so he figured if he couldn't wear one when he was alive, then he should wear one when he was dead.

He swallowed and took up the position behind the podium looking at the two main groups of people who were seperated, Wammy Children and The Task Force.

He kept his face blank and unreadable but all the same finally took a breath and begun,

"Quillish Wammy was his full name, but we all called him Watari. Why, I can't even remember myself so I know it must not have been that important."

A few small chuckles came through the crowd and L even managed to lift the left side of his mouth just slightly upwards.

"…well, when Watari told me about a year ago about how he wanted his funeral to go, he didn't request very much out of me. He only asked that I saw a few words and wear a suit. I told him that I would do one of those things..but here I am doing both.."

Another round of chuckles came through but L continued on in the same steady voice, it never faltering.

"…Not many of you know this but- Watari was a hero..and still is to be quite honest. He not only invented for the good of the people and to make their lives easier, but also created an orphanage. Wammy's House as we call it. Watari made this orphanage not for money, but for the good of children because he knew and saw the children who lived in the streets. He saved more lives than he could probably count. I was one of them. Quillish Wammy, _Watari_, saved my life when I was six years old. He brought me back to Wammy's House and I went on to become a detective. I thought then that, that would be it. That he and I would split paths. But he came with me on all my cases. I suppose you could say we were inseparable I was grateful for that because I wasn't sure how I was going to carry out life without him to be quite honest. I depended on him greatly.

"To be quite frank, I lived in a childish dream where I thought Watari was going to live forever. That he was immortal. I never considered this day to even be possible….still at this moment I catch myself in a delusional world where I think that he will just suddenly open his eyes and ask what is wrong with all of us. To think that he could even possibly die.

"However, I don't think…no in fact _I know _that Watari does not want us to look at this as a sad day. That is why he requested that we not all wear solid black clothing. He wanted us to remember not the day he died, but the days leading up until he finally went into a deep sleep. In fact, even when I was very young, he would remind me that death is not a day of sadness. Death is not something tragic or horrible for the person at rest. It's only tragic and horrible to those who will never see the person again. Who will never get to speak to the person again. That is what is sad about death. But the person who has died is finally at rest with no fears or cares in the world. Death is not sad, death is a time to rejoice for the years that you got to know that person."

L paused here and studied his hands that were practically gripping the wooden podium. "Even though he constantly told me this…brainwashed me into thinking this in fact…I'm not sure if any of us can truly be at ease with his death just yet."

He paused again and closed his eyes, "..I'd like to Thank you all for coming. Watari would be quite happy to see you."

With that he stepped down as everyone began to clap in admiration he dug on hand in his pockets and the other gripped the daises as he finally took his place beside Chief Yagami.

"That was a very nice speech, Ryuzaki." He commented as he begun to nod calmly.

"Thank you, Soichiro Yagami."

"I didn't know Watari as well as I would have liked to, but I believe I can say with much confidence that Watari would be very proud. Especially of you wearing a suit."

L gave a slightly grin in amusement. "I hope that he would. I feel very uncomfortable.."

It was but another five minutes that the bagpipes began to play again and each of them went up to look at the cold embalmed body of Quillish Wammy. The Wammy Children went first and then The Task Force politely waited behind them.

L took the caboose position himself and as each person walked away after spending a small amount of time with the body, the line dwindled in hardly anytime at all.

Before he knew it, L was standing before the body looking down at it was a great amount of hesitiation, the wind coming at him against from the side.

He placed the daisies in his hands firmly and looked down at the pale pallor his skin tone had taken on. Even though they had done a fine job with make-up, clothing, and the hair, he couldn't bring himself to see that this was the same person.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and put his hand on top of the other mans hand. Freezing cold.

He drew back slowly but before he figure out what he was doing, he leaned down slowly and put his ear right in front of his nose. No breathing. Right in front of his mouth, no breathing. Then on top of his chest..no heartbeat…no rise and fall…

He was dead.

He drew back and looked for a couple more seconds, feeling his world begin to crash right in front of his eyes as the song came to an end.

He walked slowly away from the body and this time when he came to stand beside Chief Yagami, the only comforting words he could offer did not come in the form of actual words but a hand on his shoulder.

Yet still..that one small touch meant the world to him, even if he would never allow anyone to see it. That one small touch were so many words that never had to uttered.

Just as Watari and himself had done so many times before. The only man he had ever allowed the touch him was Watari. Now, he barely even flinched at the contact.

Just like Watari…the words were transmitted through the words.

Because good fathers could say a thousand things to their sons without ever saying a single thing.


	2. Rain

-Rain-

L stood there.

Yes, he simply stood there, and nothing else much more. He did not move; he barely blinked. He did not even think; which was odd for him.

But as the rain began to pour harder onto his rigid body, he couldn't help but begin to take in the view from his spot on top of the mighty Kira Investigation Head Quarters.

The evening was young, but the sky was darkening due to the thick storm clouds, covering the soft blue sky like a suffocating blanket of darkness. The teardrops coming through the blanket in a sort of agonizing attempt to escape from the wicked foe.

He let his hand suddenly throw back to look up into the sky, his eyes searching the clouds and watching the drops of cold wet liquid hit him square in the face. It was odd to watch a raindrop move. To watch its dissent from the sky in slow-motion.

He felt the drops hit his already icy cold skin, sliding down his skin quickly, feeling it's pathway go down his cheeks in the opposite direction that tears would fall.

Tears..

He hadn't cried since Watari had died. Not once. He wasn't sure how to react to the death. Should he grieve over his own loss for another human? A human he had held dearly against his heart..

He knew he should be he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't even _make_ himself shed tears. He simply dealt with the throbbing hole in his heart, opening more and more as the tears beat across his body and only then did he realize just how hard the rain was falling.

Until then he hadn't heard the violent screaming winds, the slicing sounds as the rain crashed into the concrete, or even the cracking of occasional thunder. But not he did.

He swallowed a gasp and brought his head back to look at the city again from his perch. He scanned his eyes across the building and roads and not once did his eyes make contact with a single human. Some cars, but even still not many and this was a bustling city.

That only led him to believe that this storm could even quite possibly have been a hurricane by this time.

It was possible. Three hours ago they had left the funeral, then they had made their way to the will-reading. Everyone who had attended had gotten something.

Each person of the Task Force got One million dollars. Which they were all quite surprised about, and at the same time, quite shy about receiving.

Near, Mello, and Matt were given special letters, enclosed was a letter written by Watari himself and decided they should read when they had at least turned Twenty. Wether they opened it when he said to or not, L didn't know and wouldn't pester them about.

What was even in the letter he didn't know.

Howere, in addition, all three were also given three million dollars each as an apology for not visiting as much as he could and should have.

The rest of the Wammy children were given three million as a whole and were told to use it to have a big party in celebration of his passing.

L was sure that the money would put to the proper use as Roger was handling the entire affair. And he let his mind rest on that basis.

Then there came the reading of what he, himself, would get. Under the alias of Rue Ryuzaki.

L received the rest of his inheritance which came to a whopping nine billion dollars. Also in this came all of his estates, his planes, helicopters, and finally a letter was given to him which Watari told him to open when he was alone.

He had opened that letter as soon as they had returned to Head Quarters in the confines of his own room which he rarely entered.

He opened it while sitting in the middle of the bed, knees to his chest and back arched, chin resting on his knees.

Enclosed was his, L Lawliet's, birth certificate. His mother and father's certificate and a complete summary of what had happened to his parents. Also enclosed were pictures of their murdered bodies.

It had been something he had pestered Watari every day to give to him. Now he got it.

He had stared at the pictures for a long time, both of their faces mutilated and stomach ripped open. There was no message; it had been an escaped psychopath who had killed his parents, a rarity that seemed like something straight out of a horror-flick. However, this was not a horror flick..this was life.

The last and final letter was from Watari, which to be simple, were last words saying that he knew he wanted to see and know about his parents death and that he thought that if he hadn't told him or given this letter to him before he died, then he couldn't die peacefully knowing he never knew about it.

Then on the last lines it read,

_L, I loved you like the son I never had. I want to make sure that you know that and know that well. _

-_Quillish Wammy AKA Watari. _

L almost cringed as he felt over the signature with his fingers, feeling the slight indent in the paper where he pressed slightly harder on his signature.

He had always noticed he did that..

Now, at present time, he stood staring into the eyes of a blazing storm.

He hadn't watched the news in sometime so who knew if this just so happened to a raging storm that the weatherman had overlooked. Who knew if this would be his last rain to see.

And more importantly, who cared?

"Ryuzaki! Chief sent me to find you…What're you doing?"

The strained voice met his ears and he turned to see the face of none other than Matsuda, his eyes wide as he looked into L's own dull eyes.

"…." L did not reply but simply stood there, letting the rain wash over his suit as it clung to his thin frame. Drenched…

"Ryuzaki, come back inside! You'll get sick or something out here!" Matsuda yelled louder, cupping his hands around his mouth.

L hesitantly removed his eyes from the former police officer and looked out at the city. Catching Kira, he supposed could be a great way to try and fill the hole in his heart but…

"Ryuzaki!"

L turned once more, even more slowly than the last time. But nevertheless, he turned his head and began to trudge through the thick sheets of water that had collected on the building's rooftop, unable to slide off as fast as the rain was coming on.

When he finally got there, Matsuda ushered him inside and closed the door, teeth chattering slightly behind him.

"You probably should take that jacket off…and the shoes…and the socks.."

L listened to the pesky background noise, and did as he was told without much pride left to lose. He removed the jacket and Matsuda took it from him, throwing it on some random area with tile, and same went for his shoes and socks.

"Thank You, Matsuda..I suppose I'm a bit distant today…I will go change, I believe I'm at least capable of that."

Matsuda looked at the back of Ryuzaki's head just one last time before nodding slowly and began walking off to the main room, leaving L to make his own way to his room, but he couldn't a hide a few worried thoughts from crossing his mind.

"Um, Ryuzaki. If you wanted to..you know..take the day off or something, I mean, I'm sure everyone would understand. I..I mean, you've contributed more than anyone else has or ever will and..you..well..really deserve it and-"

"Though I appreciate your offer, I believe you'll find that such measures will not be neccessary. Thank you, Matsuda, though..." L cut off quickly as he continued down the hall, leaving a trail of rain behind him as he continued down the hall and finally up a flight of stairs, "..but I don't have the time for breaks.."

**Short as of now, but I promise the next chapter to be longer. **


End file.
